


VLD- Miraculous Ladybug AU!

by pepemum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Miraculous Ladybug AU, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepemum/pseuds/pepemum
Summary: Ever since Keith moved from Korea to Paris, his life has changed drastically...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've written anything, so if this gets some kudos, I guess I will keep updating it! I quite obviously don't take any credit for these amazing shows, so full credit to the creators!   
> I really hope you enjoy this, if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me, I know I have room to improve!

Keith climbed the steep stairs up to his bedroom, (the attic) and sat down, exhausted, at his desk. He shut his eyes, and tipped his head back, his first day back at school could’ve gone better. Light from the sunset flooded his room as he got lost in thought. After a few moments, he stood up and walked to his window, peering out at the Eiffel Tower. Moving to Paris from Korea was hectic, his parents came to Paris for work because they owned a famous bakery. Not to mention he had to attended a new school, with new people, which wasn’t easy for Keith, because he would much rather stay in his room reading comics all day, than socialize.  
He turned back to look at his desk, feeling weary at the thought of homework, he yawned and stretched before he spied a small black box, sitting on his desk.   
“This is weird…” He thought… Is it a surprise from his parents? He walked over to it, eyeing it suspiciously. He went to open it, but the second his fingertips brushed the box, it started glowing a bright red. A giant orb of red light formed out of nothing and Keith yelled, stumbling backwards and falling on his butt. The light suddenly shrunk and with a bang like a firework, it revealed a small alien-looking creature.  
It hovered there for a few moments, yawning and looking like it just woke up. Its skin was bright red, with a black dot on its abnormally large forehead, it looked like a large bug. Its large blue eyes shone at Keith and it started to glide forward, towards him.  
Keith yelled for help, but his parents wouldn’t be able to hear him, as they were still downstairs in the bakery. Keith looked around, he threw the nearest object at it in a desperate attempt to get it away. What the hell was this box?! What is this… this thing?!   
“Woah be careful!” It yelped, dodging the pillow Keith had just thrown.  
“Stay away from me!” Keith threatened.  
“It’s okay, I don’t want to hurt you- “, The creature was cut off as Keith quickly grabbed an empty glass and trapped the creature in it against the ground. The red bug just sighed.  
“This glass isn’t going to do much, but if it makes you feel more comfortable that’s fine I guess...” Muttered the creature.  
“Wha-What are you?! What do you want?!” Keith said, trying to sound unafraid.   
“My name is Tikki, and I am a Kwami”, it’s voice high and squeaky.   
“Kwami?” Keith questioned.  
“A magical being, I grant you the power to transform into a superhero, with your Miraculous.”  
“Magic?” he snorted at that, magic isn’t real… There’s got to be a scientific explanation for this, right?  
“Allow me to explain”, Tikki spoke, she went straight through the glass to float above it.   
Keith’s eyes widened in amazement, he gulped and shuffled backwards, keeping his eyes fixed on Tikki. For a second he thought this wasn’t real, but he pinched his arm and sure enough, it was.   
“Kwamis are magical beings, quite obviously” Tikki muttered, she flew over and using what looked like all her strength, picked up the black box. “These are the Ladybugs earrings, the Miraculous.” Keith got his ears pierced back in Korea, thankfully.  
“You should try them on!” Tikki suggested, “I grant you the power to transform into Miraculous Ladybug when you’re wearing them, you can become a superhero, and fight evil!”.  
Keith glanced back and forth between the earrings and Tikki, “But why me? Why should I be a superhero?”   
“Because, you have good intentions, you have a pure heart.”   
Keith took out the two small earrings, and looked uncertainly at them, what if this was a trap? Keith took a deep breath in and decided, he was going to trust this weird bug. He winced as he put in the first earring, the piercings had nearly closed, he hadn’t worn earrings in a long time. When both earrings were secure, he looked back at Tikki, who was staring at him proudly.  
‘You’re a superhero now!” She said brightly.  
Keith grinned at that, he guessed so. Tikki explained lucky charms, and how to transform. Tikki needed food, for energy to transform, and it was vital that Keith didn’t reveal his identity to anyone, or tell anyone about the miraculous, because that would risk his safety and his family and friend’s life’s. Tikki must also remain hidden.  
“So why a superhero? There are already police”  
“Policemen don’t have the kind of immortality your suit will offer you, and besides, this isn’t just a criminal, this is evil.”  
“Evil?” Oh lord, what had Keith gotten into…  
“Wayzz, another kwami, sensed a miraculous being used with bad intent, so here I am, creating a superhero, to defend Paris”  
Keith frowned, he was supposed to defend the entire city against an experienced miraculous holder? Tikki must’ve sensed Keith’s angst, and reassured him.  
“There is another miraculous holder, the black cat’s ring has been given to someone else”.  
That seemed to soothe Keith a little, but he was eager to transform for the first time, so he asked Tikki.   
“Can I transform yet?”, Tikki nodded.  
“Tikki! Spots on!”  
The sun had set, but Keith's future was only dawning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Lance find his Miraculous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA  
> (DAME MAS GASOLINA)  
> COMO LE ENCANTA LA  
> (DAME MAS GASOLINA)

Lance climbed into the limo eagerly, to escape Nyma, who had been hanging off his arm the whole day. Sure, he had known her his whole life, but she could get awfully clingy. He sighed, relaxing as soon as he sat down on the leather seat. His older sister Natalie, greeted him happily and drove him to where his photoshoot was. Lance had been home-schooled his whole life, but his Mother persuaded his Father to let him go to a high school nearby. Lance is a model out of school, he can also sing and play the guitar, not to mention he does fencing, and knows fluent Spanish. So, his life was busy, but it was about to get even busier. Lance climbed out of the limo and walked into the park to find his photographer.  
“Hey Coran!” Lance called out after he found him waiting by a fountain. Coran was tall with ginger hair and a curly ginger moustache, if Lance didn’t know him, he would’ve guessed Coran was the model here, not the photographer.  
“Ah! Lance” said Coran in his Australian accent, he beamed and brought Lance into a crushing hug. Lance coughed as the air was knocked out of him, after Coran released him, he proceeded to ask Lance how he was, how school was and how was his family. Coran is kind of like a second father to Lance, he had his first ever shoot with Coran and had stayed with him ever since.  
Lance was a perfect model, with his tanned skin, sharp jawline and eyebrows, his bright teeth and shiny blue eyes. He modelled a pair of black skinny jeans, that were ripped at the knees, with a navy blue knit sweat sweater, and black Vans.  
The shoot wrapped up about an hour later, as it was getting dark, so Lance headed to the bakery across the street. As he was being handed a ham and cheese croissant there was a loud bang upstairs, Lance looked up at the ceiling, confused. The lady across the counter said “Sorry, that was probably my son listening to music”, she rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed.  
That’s when Lance realized, he knew who owned this bakery. The quiet Korean boy in his class, this was his parent’s bakery! He heard him mention it to his friend Shiro.  
“By any chance are you Ms. Kogane?” Lance questioned.  
“Ah! Yes! I am, how did you know that?”  
“Your son is in my class” Lance laughed, what a coincidence.  
He bid farewell to Ms. Kogane after paying for his food, and got a taxi home.  
When Lance arrived home, he didn’t expect to find a small black box on the large white table in his room. Lance lived in a mansion, (modelling sure had its benefits) so his room was massive, with a wall of books, a huge TV, and a lounge. He sat down on a couch and went to open the box, he assumed it was fan mail. Lance wondered how the box ended up there. He picked it up and it started to glow a shade of green. He looked at it in wonder.  
“Cool!” he said to no one in particular.  
Then, an orb of green light floated above the box, Lance continued to hold the box, and when the orbs light fizzled out, a very small black cat appeared, hovering in the air.  
“Hey, I’m Plagg, you got any cheese?”  
Lance remained unfazed. “Sorry bud, not cheese, what the heck kind of a prank is this?” Lance snickered, this was the worst prank Sam had ever pulled.  
“Prank? This isn’t a prank” Said Plagg, slightly confused.  
“Since when did Sam start coding little robots? My little bro is so talented...” Lance trailed off. He poked Plagg in the stomach lightly with his index finger. Plagg hissed.  
“Watch it kid!”  
“Heheh… Sorry Plagg”, Lance paused “What the heck are you?”  
“I am a kwami” Plagg stated proudly.  
Lance looked at him sideways, Sam definitely didn’t make this. What the quiznak?!  
Plagg went into a long speech about Kwamis, Miraculous, Lances job and the evil awaiting. Lance slipped the ring onto his right hand's ring finger, and without hesitation said  
“Plagg! Claws out!”  
It was night time, and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the streets and rooftops.  
He felt the black leather cover his skin and the cat ears sprout from his head, his mask covering his eyes, hiding his identity.  
He climbed out his window and made his way up to his roof, Lance stood there for a moment, letting the wind blowing his hair around.  
He really was a superhero.  
He couldn’t wait to meet his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug meets Chat Noir for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, oops.. I hope you enjoy it!

Keith walked into class the next day, with heavy eyes. He was really tired, he’d been out all of last night after he transformed for the first time, he tested his abilities and reflexes and now he was exhausted. He was just on time, the school bell buzzing just as he walked in. Nyma, who was sitting in the front row, stuck out her foot, and an unsuspecting Keith tripped over it hitting the floor hard, with a grunt. His maroon beanie fell off, exposing messy black hair.  
“What’s your deal Nyma?!” He glared at her, snatching his beanie up off the floor.  
“Oops! Sorry, I didn’t see you there!”, she smirked and looked to her left at her friend Rolo, who snickered and looked down at Keith.  
Lance was just walking into class, only slightly late, he saw the whole thing unfold, and felt pity for the boy. He offered his hand to Keith, and Keith looked up at him, his breathing faltered, his eyes going slightly wider. Lance pulled him up, a slight blush creeping across Keith’s face as their hands touched.  
“Crap!” Keith thought, he could feel himself blushing, why was he blushing?! He didn’t think he’d ever seen him before, he only knew his name was Lance.  
He thanked Lance quickly, before scurrying to his seat next to Shiro. Lance shot Nyma a glare, and walked right past her to sit next to Hunk, just as the teacher was walking into class.  
“Dude, why are you blushing?”, snickered Shiro, smiling gently at Keith.  
“Shut up, I am not!” responded Keith adjusting his beanie.  
“Awww” Said Shiro, snickering again, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you had the hots for the model”.  
“M-Model?” Questioned Keith.  
“Yeah, Lance is a model outside of school, literally everyone knows that dude, seriously, he has so many fans in Paris”.  
Keith looked over at Lance, who was sitting in the row in front of him. He looked so effortlessly cool in his blue coat and mom jeans, he wore a yellow and white striped shirt underneath the blue coat, and the whole outfit was completed with white Vans. Keith admired how stylish this guy was, he must put a lot of thought into his outfits, and he seemed nice, but Keith couldn’t have a crush on him, this guy was a popular model and Keith was just a shy pale boy in Lance’s class, Lance hadn’t even TALKED to him yet.  
Lance was probably straight too, so Keith just shrugged it off and got snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher said his name in the roll call. Keith muttered “here”, before Shiro nudged his arm.  
“Did you do the homework?”  
“Ah, crap”, Keith hadn’t even started the homework, he got distracted by getting his Miraculous… What was even worse is that he couldn’t copy Shiro’s, because you had to write about yourself. He shuddered, as the teacher walked up to him, he had to think of an excuse, he went with something along the lines of “my cat ate my homework”. Shiro tried desperately to hold back his laughter at such a simple excuse. Keith kept his head down, looking embarrassed. The teacher didn’t really seem to mind though. Nyma was being a nuisance all through the lesson, throwing pieces of paper at people when the teacher wasn’t looking, and passing mean notes. After the class was finished and the teacher walked out, Keith stood up tiredly, Nyma really was exhausting. Just as he got to his feet commotion broke out on the other side of the class, Pidge, a small girl with short brown hair was pushed to the ground by Rolo. Rolo and Nyma thought this was hilarious, and walked out the class cackling, without even saying sorry. Pidge sniffled and Keith noticed tears streaming down her little face. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Keith, Shiro, Lance and Hunk all rushed to her side. Pidge curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly. Hunk and Shiro put their hands comfortingly on either of her shoulders.  
“Read the note” she said, holding out the crumpled piece of paper to no one in particular. Lance and Keith reached out at the same time and decided to read the note at the same time standing shoulder to shoulder. Lance gasped at what he read, Keith felt anger course through his veins at how heartless Nyma and Rolo were. The note read various insults about Pidge’s appearance, lashing out at her height and hair, and even her looking like a boy. Pidge wasn’t sensitive, but this really hurt her, she’d always been pretty self-conscious. Pidge sprang up and ran out, she didn’t want people to see her cry.  
Everyone watched her dash out, they all felt pity on the poor girl.  
“No wait! Pidge!” Called Lance  
“Pidge! Come back!” Shouted Shiro, “Someone go after her.”  
Tikki nudged at him through his pocket, she must be hungry, or so Keith thought. Lance and Hunk both ran off to go find Pidge, while Keith hurried to his locker, and opened it to shield Tikki from everyone’s views. Tikki flew out of the little pocket on his shirt almost instantly.  
“Go and cheer Pidge up! She doesn’t deserve to feel like this” Tikki looked really worried.  
“I would Tikki, but as far as I know, she would’ve gone to the toilets, the girl’s toilets, which I’m not allowed in.” Said Keith, sighing. Tikki frowned at this.  
“There has to be something you can do!”, then Tikki sighed and flew back into Keith’s pocket. Keith only wanted to get revenge on Nyma and Rolo, they needed a taste of their own medicine.  
Everyone except Pidge gathered in their class for the next lesson. Keith shared a worried glance with Shiro, he’d known Pidge for a while, she’d been one of the first people he’d talked to when he moved to this school. Lance and Hunk arrived back at the classroom and they said they couldn’t find Pidge. Just as Keith finished his work, at the end of the lesson, a loud bang sounded through the building. Everyone looked at each other, what the heck could that be? Then it happened again and again, the banging was getting closer to their classroom, the floor was shaking and people started to yell and scream. The door was knocked down and before them they saw a little girl, floating just above the floor with pale skin and crazy green eye makeup, Keith identified it as Pidge. Pidge pulled out a glowing green grappling hook and swung it around like a lasso. She released it and threw it at Nyma, trapping her in the emerald colored chains. Nyma screamed, and Pidge cackled evilly.  
“I am no longer Pidge, I am Emereth and you, Nyma, will no longer look down on me!”, screeched the little girl. Tikki was watching everything unfold from Keith’s pocket.  
“Oh no! Keith she’s been Akumatized! You have to transform, now!”, squealed Tikki.  
“What’d you say?” said Shiro looking to Keith, thinking it was him that’d just spoken.  
“Oh! Nothing… Let’s get out of here!” Replied Keith, running after everyone else out of the classroom. Pidge, or Emereth, smashed a massive hole in the wall, after chaining up Rolo, and made Rolo and Nyma float behind her, while she jumped out of the class. She didn’t seem to care about anything but capturing Rolo and Nyma.

Lance hurried out of the class first, so he could transform into a superhero and save Nyma and Rolo, much to his dismay. He ran into a cleaner’s cupboard and Plagg flew out of his pocket.  
“You ready kid? I didn’t think something this bad would happen so soon, so be careful” Said Plagg reassuringly. Lance hummed in response, he was a little nervous, but he thought he could handle it, he just hoped his partner would turn up, he couldn’t purify the Akuma by himself.  
“Plagg, claws out!”.  
The black leather covered his skin once again, and the mask kept him hidden.  
Keith ran out, avoiding people and managing to find a quiet place to transform.  
“Don’t be nervous, you are one of the most capable heroes I’ve ever met” Said Tikki soothingly. Keith nodded in response. He was ready.  
“Tikki, spots on”, he spoke calmly.  
The red suit covered his skin, the mask covered his face and protected his identity. He felt energy surge through him, as he gripped the yoyo on his waist. He ran back to the hole in the wall that Emereth had left in his classroom and jumped out, using his yoyo as a grappling hook, travelling from building to building, roof top to roof top.  
When he finally found Emereth, he stopped behind her, and looked up at the blue sky and tried to think of a plan. When he noticed a black figure above him, moving from roof to roof. That must be his partner!  
“Hey!” he called to the unknown figure, distracting him mid-jump. The figure came tumbling down, screaming all the way. Keith leaped forward and caught the person, holding them bridal style. Lance landed in Keith’s arms, his eyes remained squeezed shut and he put his arms around Keith’s neck hugging him close.  
“Hey”, said Keith, softer this time. “Are you alright?” He looked worriedly at the boy in his arms. Lance’s eyes blinked open. When he laid his eyes upon Keith, he was confused.  
“Am I in heaven?” He said, glancing at Keith dreamily. Keith sighed, and dropped Lance.  
“OW!” Yelped Lance, scrambling to his feet while rubbing his sore back “Nice to meet you to, Mr.…” He looked Keith up and down, “Mr. Ladybug”, Lance smirked, he thought he was being pretty damn hilarious.  
“That’s just ladybug to you”, snapped Keith, “And you are?”  
“Chat Noir” Replied Lance, winking and smirking and giving Keith finger guns.  
“Oh my god”, Keith thought to himself, “Is this guy flirting with me?! We just met…” He couldn’t help but blush anyway.  
“I’m guessing we are partners?” Questioned Keith.  
“Yup, I wouldn’t be wearing this outfit if I was anything but a superhero.” Lance grinned, motioning at his black cat suit and cat ears. Keith giggled at that, Keith’s laughs were music to Lance’s ears.  
“Okay so there’s an Akuma on the loose, our number priority, is to protect the innocent people, and purify the Akuma” Keith stated.  
“Okay!” Lance said, turning to sprint in the direction of Emereth. Keith quickly grabbed the tail on Lances outfit, holding him back.  
“Not so fast, kitty cat, we need a plan”, said Keith, smirking when he saw Lance’s expression drop and look like a pouting 3-year-old.  
“What do you suggest, bug-a-boo?” Grinning when Keith gave him a disgusted look.  
“Well the Akuma possesses an object, right? My guess is it’s in her grappling hook, we need to find a way to get a hold of it and capture the Akuma.” Lance nodded. “I think we should get her to accidentally catch her grappling hook on something, distract her, then you swoop in, use cataclysm on the grappling hook, and I’ll get Akuma, sound good?” Lance nodded once more, this guy was really smart.  
“Let’s go! I wanna’ kick some Akumatized butt!”, Said Lance.  
Citizens were running away from Emereth, who was destroying everything in her path, including cars, buildings and trees. She seemed to me making her way to the Eiffel Tower. Police sirens wailed in the distance, but when they got close to Emereth she sent them flying. Keith and Lance trailed close behind, Emereth was unaware of their presence. This was their time to strike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon spreads his message to Paris and attempts to capture the Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SEASON 3 TRAILER HURT ME, I'M YELLING ASDFGHJKL;  
> Enjoy the Chapter! Sorry it's been a couple weeks! I had a little writer's block ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Check out my Tumblr! : @ pepe-mum  
> Here's my Instagram! : @ pepemuum  
> Have a great day/ night! I will update this again soon ;)

The two heroes trailed behind Emereth. Lance looked over at Keith and stumbled a couple of times, he couldn’t stop thinking about his partner, how this was real, Lance was really a superhero, and he was really fighting evil. On the other hand, Keith couldn’t stop thinking about Pidge, about the enemy. Nyma had no reason to be so mean, and the only reason Pidge had been Akumatized is because of Nyma and Rolo. When they caught up to Emereth, she had just reached the Eiffel tower, with Nyma and Rolo in tow. Keith didn’t hesitate, he swung his yoyo at her, wrapping it around her ankles, halting her movements as she fell over face first. Emereth growled and stood up quickly, her skin glowed a shade of green, and she gave Keith a furious look, before swinging her grappling hook at him. Keith pulled his yoyo back and dodged the hook, taking cover behind a car nearby. Keith let out a sigh of relief, as Lance crouched next to him behind the car.  
Emereth wouldn’t give up that easily. She swung the grappling hook at the car, and threw the car away effortlessly. People who had been watching were running away screaming and police sirens wailed in the distance. Keith and Lance stood up quickly, they had to act fast. Then she swung the hook at Keith again, who was now running at her, swinging his yoyo like a lassoo. He let go of the yoyo, it launched towards Emereth. The yoyo went past the hook, and Emereth got hit in the chest with the yoyo, but her grappling hook was still hurtling towards Keith’s face. Lance leaped in front of Keith, using his baton and swatting away the hook. Emereth was sprawled out on the ground, clutching her chest, clearly winded from the yoyo. She looked up at Keith and Lance fearful that they were going to triumph. She scrambled to her feet, turned around and flew upwards hastily Nyma and Rolo, were dragged along with her  
“Help!” Yelled Nyma, “I’m afraid of heights”  
“Hurry up!” Screamed Rolo. Emereth landed on the first platform of the Eiffel tower, staring down at Ladybug and Chat with an evil grin on her face. Several police cars pulled up in front of Keith and Lance and several policemen started to pour out of the vehicles, making barricades and pointing guns towards Emereth. Keith looked at Lance. There was even journalists and reporters, desperate for footage of this event, so they could show it to the world.  
“Thanks for that” He said.  
“Anything for my partner” replied Lance, winking as he spoke. The chief police officer jogged over to them, grabbing them by their elbows.  
“Are you kids crazy?! You could get killed, this is no time to play dress-up! You’re not superheroes.” He scowled at them, dragging them away from the tower to behind the barricade. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they noticed Emereth coughing violently, she fell backwards, and thousands of Akuma’s poured out of her mouth. They formed a dark purple cloud, in the shape of a face.  
The policemen, reporters, citizens of Paris and even Keith and Lance watched on in shock, as the swarm of butterflies started to talk.  
“Citizens of Paris, I am Zarkon.” Spoke a deep voice. “I am here to claim the Black cat’s ring and the Ladybug’s earrings, hand them over or else!”  
“Never!” Yelled Keith and Lance in unison. The head police officer let go of them and ducked behind the barricades.  
“You two don’t understand the power the Miraculous hold, give them to me!” Zarkon spat.   
“I won’t let you scare the people of Paris like this!” Yelled Keith, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he began to run toward Zarkon’s Akuma’s.  
“Ladybug?!” he heard Chat calling his name, but he didn’t stop. He launched himself into the air towards the cloud of purple using his yoyo to gain momentum. “De-evil-ise!” Keith yelled, hurtling his glowing yoyo towards the swarm.  
Everyone watched in awe as Keith collected every one of them in his yoyo. Keith landed on the platform, beside Emereth’s limb body, he turned towards the crowd of policemen and Chat, as he held out the yoyo. Thousands of gleaming white butterflies spilled out of the yoyo, as they spiraled into the sky. Everyone began to cheer, as Emereth began to stir.   
“I promise Chat and I will do everything in our power to protect the citizens of Paris!”. Everybody cheered, and Lance knew in that moment, Ladybug, his partner, was the most badass person he had met. Lance joined Keith’s side as Emereth stood up, growling. She swung her grappling hook and sent Keith falling off the side of the Eiffel Tower, Lance stumbling off after him. Keith was caught off guard and Lance extended his pole so it caught in the beams of the tower, and he caught Keith’s yoyo, hoisting him up, by now Emereth was close to reaching the top of the tower.   
Nyma and Rolo were still screaming and police helicopter’s circled around Emereth. Chat held Keith close, one arm on his pole, the other around Keith’s waist. Keith mumbled thanks, but he quickly wiggled out of Chat’s arm. He swung his yoyo up and began to climb the tower, Lance sighed, and went after him. They reached the top, where Emereth was holding Nyma and Rolo over the ledge, 300m above the ground.   
“Hand over your miraculous, or these two” Emereth said, gesturing to Nyma and Rolo, “Are going to plummet to their deaths!” Lance and Keith looked at each other once again, unsure of what to do.   
“Do I have to count to 10?!” Shouted Emereth, glaring at the superheroes. “Hmph! Fine, 10… 9… 8…”   
“Chat, get ready” Keith warned Lance, “I need you to catch them.” Keith said slowly nodding to Nyma and Rolo.  
“3… 2… 1!” Emereth sent Nyma and Rolo falling off the edge of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOFTLY I, SOFTLY I AM SLEEPING  
> LIKE AN UNBORN CHILD WITH A LULLABY, SAFE AND SOUND, HUMAN HEARTS ARE BEATING, BUT IT'S AN HOUR GLASS, BREAKING WITH THE TIME, WHEN THE SKY FALLS DOWN, WHEN THE BIRDS CALL OUT, IN THE CRIMSON LIGHTTT  
> (sorry I had to this song makes me emo).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Emereth be defeated? (obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again that this fic hasn't been updated for a while.. School, am I right? Any who, it's my birthday soon, and I get a long break, so expect an update around the end of this month! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! <333  
> (I wrote this in one day, so there may be errors, sorry!)

Lance leapt quickly off the edge, soaring downwards next to Nyma and Rolo. He grabbed their hands and extended his pole, it stuck itself into the steel beams of the Eiffel tower, and sent Lance, Nyma and Rolo catapulting upwards. The action nearly ripped Lance’s arm off, after all he was carrying about three times his body weight. They had only descended about 20m, and thanks to the power of the miraculous they sprang back up to the top platform, Lance threw Nyma and Rolo by their hands, up onto the building, they landed with a thud. Lance had managed to get them back safely and he grinned, before he felt himself plummeting down once again, with his left shoulder aching.  
“Oh quiznak…” he muttered.  
As Lance was busy falling, Keith was battling with Emereth. He swung his yoyo, trying to catch her countless times, but she was too quick.  
“Lucky Charm!” Yelled Keith, throwing his yoyo up. A few moments later a red parachute covered in black spots landed in his arms. He quickly put it on, and looked around. Clearly a parachute meant his only way was down. Chat scrambled back onto the top platform and ran to Keith’s side.  
“Out of ideas yet, you pests?” Growled Emereth.  
“You wish” stated Lance, crossing his arms threateningly. While Lance and Emereth were bickering, Keith formulated a plan. He leaned over to Lance to tell him his idea.  
“Chat, look at her left fist, she’s holding something…” Keith noted, “I bet that were the Akuma is”. Lance nodded in agreement. “My plan is, we both run at her, you grab the Akumatized object, and throw it to me, I’ll destroy it, and capture the Akuma, okay?”  
“Okay” Lance replied. They began charging at Emereth, Keith going for her weapon, and Lance going for her left hand. Keith grabbed her arm and seized her grappling hook, he threw it off to the side. Lance grabbed her forearm and used the other arm to pry her hand open, grabbing the object.  
“Ladybug! I’ve got it” Said Lance hurriedly. The both stood up and moved away from Emereth, Lance threw the scrunched-up piece of paper to Keith who ripped the paper, and let the Akuma fly upwards.  
“Time to de-evil-“, Keith was cut off by Nyma and Rolo screaming once more, as Emereth charged towards them, grappling hook in hand, she knocked them both off effortlessly, thanks to the strength of the Akuma. She cackled wickedly before looking back at Keith and Lance. Lance ran towards the edge, pushing Emereth off.  
“Time to de-evil-ise!” Yelled Keith, his yoyo glowed and he jumped backwards off of the Eiffel Tower, he thrusted his yoyo towards the Akuma, catching it and continuing downwards towards Nyma and Rolo. Lance had caught Emereth, and was hanging off the side of the tower using his pole. Emereth was wriggling in his grip, trying to break free of his grasp. Keith plummeted towards Nyma and Rolo, we caught them in his arms, and quickly deployed his parachute, soaring upwards.  
Nyma had tears streaming down her face, her hair was a mess after being blown around in the wind, and she clung desperately to Keith’s side, sobbing lightly. Rolo clung just as tightly to his other side, muttering curse words and shaking gently. They landed roughly on the ground, because the weight was a little much for the once man parachute. Chat landed by Keith’s side once more, and held Emereth tightly so she didn’t escape. Keith held out his yoyo and a single white butterfly fluttered out of it.  
“Bye-bye little butterfly”, said Keith smiling softly and looking to his right at his partner, who was looking back at him fondly. A wave of green light went over Emereth and Pidge, lay dazed, in front of them. Rolo’s family was hugging him tightly, and Nyma was hugging her Dad. Keith and Lance crouched down on either side of Pidge. Watching the Ladybugs fix everything around them.  
“It’s beautiful…” Said Lance looking from the ladybugs over to Keith. Keith was staring at the ladybugs, his eyes shimmering in wonder.  
“They’re not just beautiful…” Keith paused, lost for words, “They’re, miraculous!” He said happily, throwing his arms out dramatically. Keith giggled and looked over to Lance, and Lance looked away blushing because he’d been caught staring. Keith blushed a little because of this, and then he looked down to Pidge, who was staring at the crumpled paper in her little hands.  
“Pidge…” Keith started, Pidge looked up at him, eyes wide and teary. “Nyma and Rolo don’t know what they’re talking about, ignore them, they’re just trying to stir up trouble”. Pidge nodded and stood up, she began to walk off. Reporters came and swarmed Keith and Lance, and after the pair answered a few questions, Keith’s earrings began to beep.  
“I think that’s my queue to go” He grinned, he started walking away and gave a little salute, before turning to Lance. “Until next time, Chat” he said, smiling fondly. And with that he left. Chat made some lame excuse about being sore and scurried off, he didn’t like having so speak to those nosy reporters on his own.  
\----

Keith arrived home and his transformation wore off just as his back hit his mattress. Tikki landed next to him and his pillow with a sigh. Keith went and got a couple cookies, for Tikki of course, from his parents bakery.  
“Keith!” his Mum was surprised to see him in the bakery, he normally doesn’t go down there unless he’s helping. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. “Did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir? They saved Paris from that super villain! They’re spectacular!”, Keith’s Mum beamed, she seemed to be a fan.  
“I know Mum, I was watching it from my room” Keith said, he felt bad for lying but what choice did he have? “Were you guys here when it happened?” He questioned. Just then Keith’s Dad walked over. He was a giant of a man, but he couldn’t hurt a fly. He was the opposite of Keith’s Mum, who was small, she was the size of a 12-year-old. They still made the perfect pair, and Keith always had a warm feeling in his chest when he saw them together. They complimented each other perfectly, and Keith wondered if he’d ever find someone that fit just as well with him. Images of Chat Noir filtered through his head, but he quickly pushed them away. Sure, Chat was handsome or whatever, but they’d just met, and he was a massive flirt. Keith was looking for someone more interested in Keith himself, when he wasn’t Ladybug.  
“Yes, we were, he saw them running past the bakery!” He Dad said excitedly. A customer walked in, and his parents hurried over to assist them. Keith grabbed the cookies and wandered back up to his room. He was exhausted, and school was cancelled for today anyway, so he went and gave Tikki the cookies. He desperately needed a nap, but he had to do homework, balancing his superhero life with his school life wasn’t going to be easy.

\----  
Lance swung through his large window and landed swiftly on his bed. His transformation wore off and Plagg basically collapsed next to him. As Plagg winged something about wanted camembert Lance’s thoughts drifted to his partner, Ladybug. He knew his partner was the coolest guy on this planet. He thought of Ladybugs flowing hair and shimmering lilac eyes. His partner was beautiful, talented and, well, probably straight. Even though he blushed at Lance’s poor attempts of flirting. Lance was confused, maybe he had a chance with this guy? Lance was snapped out of his thoughts as Plagg bit his finger. Lance yelped.  
“Ow! Plagg, what was that for!?”, Lance hissed, clutching his pinkie finger.  
“I’m hungry kid, sorry”, Plagg clearly wasn’t sorry. Lance sighed once more, standing up to go and find some camembert for his greedy Kwami. A few minutes later, Lance returned to his bedroom, pulling a small wheel of camembert out of his coat, and putting it on his bed.  
“I can’t believe I have to smell like camembert because it’s all you eat, stinky cheese cologne is a no Bueno for the ladies… and men”, Lance said dramatically, falling backwards onto his bed. He had homework to do, but he was really exhausted and fell asleep the second his head hit his pillow.


End file.
